


The Picnic

by Elhani



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhani/pseuds/Elhani
Summary: Eleanor and Tahani have a picnic





	The Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes this is my first fic in a long time and I am not much of a writer.

They were sitting at the edge of a still lake. Tahani didn’t know how, but it felt familiar, like she’d been there before. That was the comfort of The Good Place, it was all brand new, yet it still felt so familiar, must be part of Michael’s special touch.

Tahani unpacked her picnic basket filled with fresh scones, butter, Italian wine, French cheese, and Jamón from the northern region of Spain. As she unpacked and prepared their meal Eleanor was laying on her back, eyes closed enjoying the sun. Tahani opened her mouth, ready to scold Eleanor for lounging around while she did all the work, but as a lazy smile formed on her rosy lips, Tahani could only sigh and continue setting their plates.

Eleanor only moved from her comfortable position when she heard the familiar sounds of a cork popping open a bottle wine. She pushed herself upright, and looked at Tahani with the same lazy smile plastered on her face. 

“I almost fell asleep,” she said before stifling a yawn. 

“I see that,” Tahani replied, still a bit annoyed that she had to set up after she was the one who prepared the food. 

“Yeah, its just so peaceful here, that why I thought you’d like it.” 

A small smile formed on Tahani’s lips as she looks down at the checkered blanket they’re sitting on. After a beat Eleanor sucked in a big breath and says “Lets eat,” while grabbing herself a scone. 

 

Tahani is surprised at how much of a conversationalist Eleanor can be, especially when it comes to celebrities. 

“So you’ve actually met Rihanna?”

“Yes, yes of course,” Tahani beamed, “We were closer when we were younger. We actually met on a rainy day in London when I told her to come under my umbrella.”

“Wow,” Eleanot hummed. She picked up her wine glass and shoots it like its whiskey. It’s strange, most of Eleanor’s behaviors Tahani would usually find crass and uncivilized, but somehow when Eleanor does it it’s endearing and even charming. As Eleanor poured herself another glass of wine, Tahani couldn’t help but be envious of how carefree Eleanor seemed to be. She longed to be as free as her. Tahani stared down at her half full glass, then impulsively she gulps the rest of it down, careful not to spill any on her dress. 

“Woah there,” Eleanor laughed at Tahani whom clearly isn’t one to chug anything. Tahani grinned at her, holding out her glass for Eleanor to fill. 

“You sure?” she asked, and Tahani nodded. Eleanor laughed and it’s light and breathy and Tahani liked the way it makes her feel, then she decided she doesn’t like just how much she liked it. But she so desperately wanted to relax, doesn’t want to think about keeping up appearances right now. So she chugged her second glass of wine. She then looked over at Eleanor whose eyebrows are furrowed with concern.

“Tahani are you okay?”

Tahani grinned, “Never better,” she’s decided. “Have I told you bout the time I met John Cena?”

“You met John Cena!?”

 

Eleanor took a swig of the half empty wine bottle, and she’s glowing in the sunset. Tahani felt warm and loose, this is different than all of her previous friendships. This one’s easy it’s relaxing. There is no need to impress Eleanor, she likes the gritty, she’s okay with imperfect. Tahani decided she want to feel like this all the time. She reached out for the wine bottle, so Eleanor goes to fill her glass but Tahani shook her head before taking the bottle out of her hand and sipping directly from it. This makes Eleanor laugh, which causes Tahani to laugh, spraying the bit of wine in her mouth onto Eleanor’s shirt.

“Oh no. I’ve ruined your shirt.” Tahani pouted. She felt heat rise to her cheeks, embarrassed by her mistake. Tahani knew she drunk because she almost cried, and she never cried in public. Eleanor looked down at the stain and shrugged. She then sat up straight and pulled off her shirt and tossed it to the side.

“I was getting hot anyways.”

Tahani let her eyes fall from Eleanor’s eyes to soft pale skin and a plain black bra. Despite its simplicity it still looked wonderful to Tahani. But, she quickly closed her eyes when she realizes she’s been staring. She only opens them again after keeping them closed for so long starts to make her feel nauseous. She looked back at Eleanor who was smiling at her. 

“Thanks for preparing the food, it was all delicious, especially those scones I could eat a million.”

Tahani smiled “Thanks for inviting me on this picnic.”

 

“Do you miss earth?” Eleanor whispered. Tahani looked down at Eleanor who was lying on her back eyes focused on the changing sky. The honest answer was that Tahani didn’t know.

“There’s things I miss about it.” After a moment she asked, “Do you?”

“No.” 

They sat in silence for a while and Tahani lies down next to Eleanor so she can look at the sky too. Tahani could feel how close Eleanor’s hand is to her own, and desperately wanted to hold it. Her world was spinning and she wanted something to anchor her.

“Do you miss anyone on earth?” The question shook Tahani to her core. She wanted to say there was someone, but she knew there wasn’t, which probably meant no one missed her. 

She let out a shaky breath “No,” A familiar loneliness began to consume Tahani, one she’d been ruining away from for too long. Tears pricked her eyes, but she didn’t let them fall. She couldn’t.

“I don’t either.” It was the three most comforting words she’s ever heard. She took a few deep breaths, trying to settle her nerves. The she felt something so soft against her fingers, and she feels fingers interlace with hers. Tahani couldn’t help her smile, the world stopped spinning for moment.

All of a sudden she felt a tug on her arm. She looked up to see Eleanor upright.  
“Come on,” she said tugging at her again. Eleanor stood up and Tahani couldn’t help but blush, remembering again that Eleanor was shirtless. Eleanor reached down to pull Tahani up and Tahani tried her best to divert her eyes from Eleanor’s chest as she rose to her feet. Unfortunately for her, her eyes landed on Eleanor’s arms, which were much more toned than she had ever noticed before.

Once on her feet Tahani recognized the mischievous grin on Eleanor’s face. She couldn’t help but fear what was coming next. 

“Come on lets go swimming.”

Tahani laughed, “We don’t have suits silly.” She laughed accenting her point with a boop on the nose, but Eleanor’s grin never left her face 

“So?” she asked before unbuttoning her pants and a sense of dread washed over Tahani.

 

Tahani stood behind the tree that stood on the edge of the lake. She was drunk, but not drunk enough for this. She let her head fall against the bark as she stood with her arms crossed, covering her bare chest. Eleanor was already in the water and Tahani knew the longer she waited to find courage the more awkward the situation would become.

“Tahani,” Eleanor called, she could hear the slightest bit of concern in her voice. “Are you coming?”

Tahani had reached the now or never stage. She sighed looking down at her crumpled dress. She emerged from behind the tree and was greeted with a loud ‘whoop’ from Eleanor, before running full speed towards the lake in nothing but her knickers. 

The lake was so cold it was sobering… well almost sobering. She emerged from underwater shivering and Eleanor, who still somehow had the wine bottle, was laughing. 

“Shut it,” Tahani growled feigning annoyance, but Eleanor continued. So Tahani let her inner child take over and splashed her.

Eleanor gasped loudly and Tahani laughed, smug with victory. 

“Now give me the wine bottle,” Tahani demanded.

“Where are your manners?” Eleanor teased.

“They froze to death.”

“Well you better find a way to reincarnate them because I am not giving this to you until you say please.”

“Over my dead body.”

“This is you dead body.”

Tahani couldn’t help but chuckle. “Shut it, Now gimme it!” Tahani leapt forward reaching for the bottle but Eleanor swiftly spun away and began paddling away with one arm while the other held the wine bottle out of the lake.

Tahani laughed and swam after her. When she got close enough, she stood up and swiped the bottle out of her hand. She took a swig as Eleanor turned around. Eleanor tried to snatch it back, but Tahani held it above her head. 

“Oh fork you.” She laughed as she jumped up to grab it, but missed and bumped into Tahani.

Tahani gasped as their slick chests bumped into each other. It was the she realized how close they were, mere centimeters apart with Tahani in only a her knickers and Eleanor completely naked. The choppy water stilled and the moonlight cascaded quietly down on them. Everything was still. Tahani couldn’t help but notice how dazzling Eleanor’s skin was in the moonlight. Especially her lips, which were so plump and silky and before Tahani could stop herself she kissed Eleanor. And for a few moments Tahani had truly felt bliss, until anxiety took over and she pulled away. She looked down at Eleanor and felt true fear. Eleanor’s eyes gave no indication of what she was feeling, as the dug holes into Tahani’s. But she finds out quickly when Eleanor stood on the tips of her toes and pulled Tahani close to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
